


Joker x Reader

by InfernityChick



Series: Cute Little One Shots and Scenarios [9]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, One Shot, angel reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernityChick/pseuds/InfernityChick





	Joker x Reader

I was a magician for the Noah’s Arc Circus, and I was able to use magic because I was actually an angel.  I was able to live a happy life with the circus troupe, and I thought this happiness would last forever. But there’s nothing that can last forever.  In only one night, my happiness came crashing down. Everyone was dead: Jumbo, Wendy, Peter, Dagger, Beast, and even Joker.  _ ‘Why was fate so cruel to take away the people I care about and the one I love?’  _ I thought as I looked at their lined up bodies - covered in blood - that laid on a large mattress in the abandoned building I brought them to. 

I decided life wasn’t worth living if I couldn’t be with them, so there was only one thing I could do.  There is an ability that angels have: they can bring people back to life if they feel they died an unfair or unjust death, and I believe that full-heartedly for the first-stringers.  The trade off for that power was the angel’s life, but I had already made up my mind. I evoked the spell, and a radiant light illuminated the large room. When the light faded, everyone started to stir and wake up.  I felt so ecstatic that I couldn’t stop an enormous smile from coming to my face. Suddenly, a pang of exhaustion hit me and I started to fall back. I prepared to hit the cold, hard ground, but I didn’t. Instead I felt someone hold me in there arms - well arm to be more specific.  I slowly opened my eyes to see Joker holding me and the others surrounding to us.

“(Y/N)! Are ‘ee okay?” Joker frantically asked.

“I’m okay... but it looks like my time is up…” I said as I started to feel the life slip from my body.

“What do you mean ‘your time’?” Peter asked skeptically.

“I used... the remainder of my power... to bring you back…” I explained.

“You did that for us?” Beast asked.

“Of course...  You guys are my best friends.  You’re like... my family.” I said happily.  I tried to focus my foggy gaze, and I saw Joker looking down at me and crying.  I weakly raised my hand up to his cheek and tried to wipe away the tears.

“Please don’t cry, Joker...  Please smile for me... like you always do.” I requested.  He hesitated for a moment, but smiled that same smile I fell in love with.  “Yeah that’s the one... Stay just like that…” I said with my last breath. As darkness consumed my mind, the last thing I heard was someone calling out my name.

Joker’s POV

“Please don’t cry, Joker...  Please smile for me... like you always have.” (Y/N) said.   _ ‘Smile?  How can I smile at a time like this?’ _ I questioned sadly.  I looked down at her pale but beautiful face, wishing that she could stay.   _ ‘Well, if it’s for (Y/N), then I’ll try.’  _ I thought as I smiled as best as I could.  “Yeah that’s the one... Stay just like that…” she said weakly, and then her body fell limp in my arm.

“(Y/N)”" I cried out as I held her body tighter.

 


End file.
